JoyDay Event: Falling For You
by Peri Labu
Summary: Sungmin mencintainya. Sayangnya, Si Maniak Game terlalu ambigu./"Kyuhyun kami ini tidak akan berniat macam-macam padamu. Dia hanya jatuh cinta pada Lucas Clyne. Jadi, jangan pernah merasa terancam. Oke?"/Sebuah pertanyaan, berhasil membuat Sungmin membelalak./KyuMin Fanfiction for all JoYers. Happy KyuMin Day!


~**0**o**0**~

**P**eri **L**abu **P**resent:

**A** **K**yu**M**in **F**an**f**iction

_**..::Falling for You::..**_

…"_Sebuah pertanyaan."…_

**W**arning(**s**): boyslove, OoC, a little bit plotless/**R**ated: T/**G**enre: teen romance, friendship.

Don't **like**, don't **read**. Don't **bash** any character in here.

**H**appy **R**eading~ **H**appy **J**o**Y** **D**ay~!

~**0**o**0**~

"Jadi …," Kyuhyun menekan-nekan tombol di bawah jarinya dengan brutal. Di layar besar yang hanya berada beberapa centi dari wajahnya menampilkan karakter yang sedang memasang bom. "Kau sering ke _game center_?" tanyanya tanpa menolehkan kepala.

Yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya berkerut-kerut tegang, lantas memekik kecewa saat karakter miliknya hancur lebur menjadi abu saat tak bisa mengelak dari bom tadi.

"Kurasa, tidak sesering kau." jawabnya saat ada jeda beberapa detik untuk menghidupkan kembali karakternya. "Hanya kebetulan kau memergokiku di sini."

Kyuhyun mendengus mengejek. "Jadi, kau malu karena kupergoki?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Kini, karakternya yang dinamai 'Kyu' itu memasang lebih banyak bom di mana-mana.

Yang ditanya sekali lagi tidak langsung menjawab. Bibirnya mengerucut, berusaha memusatkan konsentrasi pada karakter kelinci putih dengan tulisan hangul di atas kepalanya; Min.

"Siswa populer sepertiku tidak seharusnya main ke _game center_. Itu adalah aturan tak tertulis. Kau tahu?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun tergelak suka cita. Setengahnya—atau kurang—karena kalimat yang terlontar barusan. Tetapi, yang membuatnya tertawa begitu heboh adalah karakternya yang tengah berkacak pinggang di layar. Karakter serigala itu turut menertawai lawannya—Si Kelinci Putih—yang baru saja tewas dalam pertempuran. Di bagian atas dua karakter itu terdapat huruf latin dalam bahasa Inggris, tercetak tebal dan besar; MIN, YOU LOSE!

"Ah, sial!"

Kyuhyun masih tertawa. Setitik air keluar dari ujung matanya, tanda suka cita untuk kemenangan ketiga belas ini. "Apa kau lupa, Lee Sungmin? Aku juga siswa populer!" serunya tak mau kalah.

Sungmin mendengus. Pelan ia merenggangkan ototnya. Mereka bermain lebih dari satu jam, tiga belas permainan, dan tak sekalipun ia menang. Sial sekali!

"Yeah, kau siswa populer. Tapi, populer dengan julukan _GameGyu_!" Sungmin berdecak mengejek. "Kurasa, dikenal sebagai pecandu _game_ bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan!"

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. Hey, julukan _GameGyu_ untuk seorang maniak _game_ adalah julukan terbaik ketimbang '_handsomeKyu'_ atau '_Kyute'_! Ayolah, ia tidak seimut itu, kan? _Fangilrs_ di sekolah mungkin sedikit katarak atau apa. Justru manusia yang berdiri di sebelahnya satu ini yang imutnya melebihi batas normal.

"Aku menyukainya." Kyuhyun membela diri.

Sungmin mendengus lagi. "Terserah."

Pemuda manis itu meraih ranselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja dekat kakinya, bermaksud untuk berhenti bermain tanpa harus dikatakan. Gestur itu cukup menjelaskan bahwa ia ingin pulang, bukan? Dan Kyuhyun hanya memerhatikan pergerakan pemuda itu tanpa berniat mencegah. Mendadak, sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Omong-omong, kau ada waktu hari Minggu nanti?" Ada sedikit nada ragu dari kalimat itu saat Kyuhyun melontarkannya.

Sungmin menganggapnya lalu. Nada bicara Kyuhyun selalu membingungkan. Beberapa kali Sungmin mencoba untuk membaca sifatnya, dan hasilnya tentu saja nihil. Kyuhyun adalah tipikal manusia yang tidak bisa ditebaknya. Ia bisa menjadi sangat sinting saat wajahnya justru begitu serius. Tapi—ehem! Sungmin menyukainya.

"Tidak …," Sungmin menjawab lebih ragu. "Kurasa …,"

Kyuhyun seperti membuat gerakan menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum ia berkata dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Mau ke Busan?" tanyanya ragu.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. "Busan? Kau mau apa ke Busan?"

"Mengambil beberapa gambar. Busan punya laut yang bagus. Kau tahu?"

Sungmin makin mengerutkan keningnya. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa sadar. Sungguh, itu bukan pose yang elit, tapi siapa peduli? Sekarang, ia tengah kebingungan setengah mati.

"Kau tidak suka fotografi!" Sungmin menuding. "Aku tahu itu."

"Kalau begitu, sumber informasimu salah!" Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kau masuk _fansclub_-ku yang mana?"

Kedua bola mata rubah milik Sungmin membelalak. Masuk _fansclub _Kyuhyun? Siapa? Sungmin? Yang benar saja!

DARI MANA CHO KYUHYUN INI TAHU? Batin Sungmin menjerit. Matanya menatap waspada, takut kalau-kalau Kyuhyun mengatakan hal-hal memalukan lainnya tentang Sungmin. Ayolah, Sungmin, si siswa populer dari klub teater, ketahuan sering men-_stalker_ Cho Kyuhyun yang maniak _game_ itu? Ini akan menjadi berita memalukan.

"Seperti katamu, kau populer, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mencoba menyerang balik, sementara detak jantungnya berpacu. "Arus informasimu kencang sekali. Seseorang bahkan hanya perlu berjalan di koridor, dan ia akan tahu apa sarapanmu pagi ini. _Fangirls_-mu seperti _sales_!"

_Yes_, _fangirls_! Untunglah Sungmin bukan _fangirl_, ia _fanboy_, ingat?

Kyuhyun mendelik. Meskipun ia tidak peduli, tetapi memiliki _fangirls_ yang banyak dengan suara cempreng yang kerap meneriaki namanya itu tetap saja membuat _pride_-nya melambung tinggi. Itu artinya, ia cukup _good looking_ untuk dijadikan seorang idola, kan? Dan Kyuhyun—atau kebanyakan orang—senang disanjung.

"Jadi, kau mau pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, mencoba mengembalikan ajakannya sebelum kalimat Sungmin mengarah ke hal-hal lain yang tidak penting.

Sungmin menimbang sejenak—atau tepatnya sok menimbang. Padahal, _inner_ Sungmin sudah melompat-lompat kegirangan sedaritadi. Diajak ke luar kota oleh orang yang kau sukai adalah kesempatan langka. Besok, mungkin Sungmin tidak akan mendapat kesempatan lagi, kan?

"Baiklah." Ia menjawab tenang akhirnya. Syukurlah suaranya tidak lantas memekik karena terlalu girang. Ia hanya tidak ingin ketahuan. Itu memalukan! "Kurasa, sedikit _refreshing_ tidak masalah."

Dan Kyuhyun menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya dengan buru-buru mengatakan, "Aku akan menjemputmu."

**..::.**

"Kyuhyun, bagaimana dengan—"

Sungmin hanya bisa melongo parah saat Kyuhyun malah melewatinya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Pemuda manis itu mengerjap-ngerjap, seakan kehadirannya transparan. Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menjauhinya—termasuk menjauhi teriakan histeris _fangilrs_-nya yang pagi-pagi begini sudah berisik.

Biasanya, Kyuhyun memang seperti itu. Mereka berdua—Kyuhyun dan Sungmin—memang sekelas, tetapi pembicaraan antara keduanya tidak pernah terjadi seintens kemarin saat di _game center_. Keduanya memang populer, tetapi beda jalur. Kalau Sungmin populer di kawasan elit yang sikapnya anggun dan berkarisma. Maka Kyuhyun populer di kawasan anak-anak pengacau.

Sungguh. Kumpulan macam Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Changmin, dan Minho serta beberapa yang lain merupakan kelompok dengan anak-anak yang melakukan apapun seenaknya. Meski sikap mereka tidak sampai melewati batas peraturan. Mereka lebih cenderung peduli pada diri sendiri. _Image_ atau semacamnya tak begitu penting.

"_Annyeong_, Min!"

Lengan yang sedikit mulai berotot itu melingkar di bahu Sungmin, menariknya untuk mendekat. Sementara pemiliknya berbisik seduktif. Sungmin menoleh seraya menjauhkan kepalanya ke belakang, menjaga jarak dari wajah pemilik tangan yang seenaknya memeluk itu.

"_Annyeong_, Kangin-_ah_." balasnya.

Kim Youngwoon atau Kangin, punya kebiasaan pagi yang disukainya; memeluk Sungmin dan menebar kemesraan. Membuat orang-orang seantoro sekolah menganggap keduanya pasangan. Tapi bagi Sungmin, Kangin hanya ingin menikmati omongan orang-orang.

Hey, Sungmin tahu persis kalau pemuda Kim ini jatuh hati pada senior bermarga Park yang cantik itu. Siapa namanya? Ah! Park Jungsoo. Memang siapa yang tidak jatuh hati pada Senior cantik berhati malaikat itu? Sejujurnya, Sungmin sedikit iri.

Dan Si _Raccoon_ satu ini memanfaatkan Sungmin untuk membuat Jungsoo _seonbaenim_ cemburu. Ppffftt … usaha yang sangat payah!

"Berapa kali kukatakan untuk utarakan saja perasaanmu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan mencibirkan bibirnya.

Kangin tertawa, ia makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. "_Saranghae_, Min~"

"Bukan padaku, _Ppabo_!" Tangan Sungmin terangkat, siap menghantam wajah besar Kangin yang dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Namun, ia tidak jadi melayangkan kepalan tangannya berkat Jungsoo _seonbaenim_ yang kebetulan melewati halaman sekolah. "Ah, _Seonbae_!"

Sungmin mendorong jauh-jauh Kangin, lalu menghampiri _seonbaenim_ beraura malaikat itu dengan senyum lebar. Jungsoo balas tersenyum anggun padanya. Benar-benar sosok yang membuat iri.

"Hari ini klub bela diri libur, apa aku boleh ikut klub memasak bersama _Seonbae_?" pintanya manja.

Jungsoo tersenyum lagi, membuat Kangin yang melihat adegan itu dari jauh merasa membeku. Hanya detak jantungnya yang berpacu. Sekilas, ia tampak seperti boneka kehabisan baterai.

"Tentu saja, Sungmin-_ah_. Kau boleh ikut."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Hari ini juga, ia harus menyeret Kim Youngwoon untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Sungmin lelah dijadikan pelampiasan pemuda itu. Pemuda kekar yang maskulin itu selalu saja menjadikan Sungmin tong sampah yang menampung curhatannya.

Sementara Sungmin sibuk menyusun strategi sebagai cupid dadakan, Kangin yang terhipnotis pada senyum Jungsoo, dan Jungsoo yang tersenyum polos tak tahu apa-apa, dari kejauhan, sepasang mata obsidian itu menatap kelam. Pembicaraan tentang kunjungan ke _game center_ yang didalangi oleh Changmin dan Minho, tidak lagi menjadi fokusnya.

"Siswa populer, ya? Ppffffttt! Menyebalkan!"

**..::.**

Sungmin berjalan dengan senandung kecil terurai dari sela bibirnya. Di tangannya kini sekotak _apple pie_ tertata dengan cantik—oleh-oleh dari hasil nimbrung seenak jidat dengan klub tata boga. Sekarang, dalam ruang klub yang berupa dapur itu, ada Kangin yang tengah berbicara salah tingkah dengan Jungsoo _seonbaenim_.

Sungmin sudah membantunya sejauh ini. Kangin harus membantu dirinya juga dengan mengatakannya sendiri. Kalau untuk urusan mengatakan cinta Sungmin juga harus ikut campur, ia bisa melukai harga diri Kangin—walaupun sepertinya Kangin tidak peduli pada harga diri untuk urusan seperti ini.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali!"

Teguran bernada sinis itu sukses membuat Sungmin menoleh. Di pintu gerbang sekolah kini ada Kyuhyun yang bersandar santai di tembok. Matanya menatap sinis. Tapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Dengan ceria ia mendekati pemuda itu.

"Kau sombong!" semburnya lugas.

Kyuhyun tidak menimpali. Matanya menatap kotak kue di genggaman kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Tadi pagi, aku menegurmu tahu! Tapi kau malah melewatiku begitu saja. Sombong!" seru Sungmin lagi, tidak peduli pada tatapan Kyuhyun.

Kalau diingat-ingat, Kyuhyun memang selalu seperti itu. Padahal, Sungmin menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya malah. Tapi, Kyuhyun selalu sibuk sendiri dengan gengnya. Dan Sungmin punya cukup rasa malu untuk menegur mereka. Meski Changmin selalu menyeretnya untuk bergabung bersama. Tapi … Kyuhyun selalu menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Menjawab teguranmu saat—"

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

Kyuhyun mendongak. Kalimatnya tidak usai. Bibirnya yang sedaritadi melengkung ke bawah mendadak tersenyum lebar sembari mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, balas melambai pada Changmin dan Minho yang datang mendekat.

Diam-diam, Sungmin merutuk kehadiran mereka bertiga.

"Hey, kau bersama Sungmin?" tanya Minho bingung.

"Hyaaa … kau berniat menggoda Sungmin-_ah_, Kyu? Kau pasti ingin dihajar Youngwoon!" Ini celutukan Changmin.

Dan celutukan itu sukses membuat Sungmin salah tingkah. Pertama karena … memang Kyuhyun punya niat menggodanya? Hey, Sungmin bisa ber-_blushing_ ria dan jungkir balik di kamarnya kalau itu kenyataan. Yang kedua … demi Tuhan, ia TIDAK ADA APA-APA dengan Kangin.

Yang lain boleh salah paham, tapi jangan Kyuhyun! Sungmin mencoba berdoa dalam hatinya.

"Kepalamu terbentur di mana, Tiang Listrik? Mana mungkin aku menggodanya? Dia hanya kebetulan lewat!" Kyuhyun menjawab tak acuh. Seakan Sungmin adalah boneka yang tidak punya perasaan di sana. "Ayo cepat pergi!"

Bagaimana rasanya sakit hati? Sepertinya Sungmin tengah merasakannya.

"Kau juga tiang listrik, Kyuhyunie!" sembur Changmin tak terima. "Sungmin-_ah_, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kyuhyun kami ini tidak akan berniat macam-macam padamu. Dia hanya jatuh cinta pada Lucas Clyne. Jadi, jangan pernah merasa terancam. Oke?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan senyum dipaksakan. Lucas Clyne? Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada gadis bule? Bagaimana rasanya sakit hati? Nyeri di balik dada? Kalau begitu, Sungmin tengah merasakannya sekarang.

"Jangan meracuni pikiran Sungmin-_ah_, Changminnie!" seru Minho menengahi. Ia memeluk bahu Sungmin akrab, lantas tersenyum menenangkan.

Kyuhyun yang memerhatikannya mengerutkan kening. _Awas kau, Choi Minho! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kemenangan apapun hari ini_!

"Mau kuantar pulang, Sungmin-_ah_?" tanyanya ramah. Senyumnya terkembang, tampak seperti om-om penggoda di mata Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_! Choi Minho, kau belum pernah dihajar, ya?"

"Hyaaaa … sakit!" Minho mengelus-ngelus telinganya yang tadi ditarik suka cita oleh Kangin yang tahu-tahu sudah muncul di antara mereka.

Changmin cengengesan. Sementara wajah Kyuhyun semakin masam.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan untuk tidak menganggu Lee Sungminku, hah?" tanya Kangin dengan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

Minho mendelik. "Aish … protektif sekali, sih!" keluhnya.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo pergi!" Kyuhyun berseru menengahi. Merasa mulai benar-benar muak melihat aksi ketiga makhluk tidak jelas ini pada Sungmin.

"Benar, ayo pergi!" Seru Changmin menimpali.

Minho mengoceh tidak jelas. Sementara Kangin menyengir menang melihat tiga orang itu menjauh. Sungmin sendiri seperti menghela napas kecewa. Padahal, ia dan Kyuhyun sangat akrab di _game center_ kemarin. Sekarang, mereka seperti dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

Kalau begini, ajakan jalan-jalan itu sepertinya tidak berarti.

"Ayo pulang, Min!" seru Kangin sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyit, mendadak mengingat sesuatu. "Jungsoo _seonbaenim_?"

"Aku harus mengantar 'adik kecilku' ini pulang sebelum berkencan, kan?" Kangin menyeringai setan.

Sungmin mendelik. "Tiba di rumah, kau akan kuhajar, Kim Youngwoon!"

Mata Kangin membulat kaget. Sungmin tinggal persis di samping rumahnya. Dan kata-katanya bisa saja benar-benar akan ia laksanakan. "Heh? Memang apa salahku?"

Sungmin menghentak, mendorong Kangin menjauh dan pergi begitu saja, membuat Kangin melongo tidak mengerti.

_SALAHMU? KAU BISA MEMBUAT KYUHYUN SALAH PAHAM, TAHU!_ Sungmin menjerit frustasi dalam hatinya.

**..::.**

"Lucas Clyne … Lucas Clyne … Lucas Clyne … DISEBUT BERAPA KALI PUN, TETAP SAJA NAMANYA ANEH!" Sungmin mencak-mencak tidak terima. Bantal bergambar wajah Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi ia peluk, kini ia lemparkan ke tembok keras-keras, membuat bantal itu merosot malang di lantai.

"Ternyata sudah ada yang disukai, _eoh_? Jadi, untuk apa mengajakku pergi?" Sungmin menekuk kakinya di depan dada, lantas menjatuhkan sebelah pipinya di atas lutut.

Ternyata, sakit itu menyebalkan.

**..::.**

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Lee saat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang itu dengan brutal memencet-mencet bel, seolah benda malang itu adalah _controller_ yang biasa digunakannya di _game center_.

Kyuhyun tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghancurkan benda mungil itu dengan tangannya, sebab pemiliknya terlebih dahulu membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau berniat memencet atau menghancurkannya, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menyengir sangat lebar. "Kau lama sekali!"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Sungmin menghela napasnya. Sebenarnya, ia masih sedikit _down_ memikirkan orang macam apa yang membuat pemuda Cho ini jatuh cinta. Kyuhyun seperti tidak punya orang yang disukainya. "Lagipula, ini masih cukup pagi untuk pergi."

"Perjalanan butuh waktu hampir tiga jam jika kau tidak tahu, Lee Sungmin. Jadi, berangkat secepatnya adalah pilihan bijak."

Ini bukan masalah pilihan bijak atau bukan. Sungguh. Sungmin malah sangat senang karena itu berarti, akan ada banyak waktu bersama Kyuhyun. Masalahnya, ia bahkan belum bersiap. Sungmin butuh sedikit tampilan yang beda—kalau kata 'special' dan 'sempurna' terlalu memalukan—untuk pergi bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar! Aku akan bersiap sekarang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Sementara Sungmin memutar otaknya untuk penampilan di kencan perta—bukan! Jalan-jalan perdana ini. Ia harus tampil sesempur—ehem! Sebeda mungkin agar Cho Kyuhyun sadar kalau Sungmin punya pesona melebihi Lucas Clyne atau siapapun itu namanya.

**..::.**

Lee Sungmin memang cantik. Itu kenyataan, Teman. Dan Kyuhyun bisa menyuruh setiap orang di perusahaan ayahnya untuk menyetujui hal tersebut. Siapa yang tidak setuju? Kyuhyun bersumpah untuk memutus kontrak kerjanya dengan perusahaan. Kyuhyun memang masih SMA—kalian boleh mengatainya bocah ingusan—tapi ia punya saham warisan di sana. Dan selayaknya pemegang warisan seperti yang lain, ia punya wewenang.

Sayangnya, wewenang itu tidak bisa digunakan di luar perusahaan. Misalnya … tidak! Kyuhyun tidak ingin meneruskan pikiran konyolnya.

"Canttiiiiikkkkk~" Sungmin bergumam kagum pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Perjalanan dengan KTX yang menghabiskan waktu dua jam 44 menit dari Seoul menuju Busan sepertinya terbayar dengan pemandangan ini.

Mereka ada di tebing tinggi dekat laut, di salah satu pinggiran Busan. Matahari sudah di atas, sedikit terik. Tapi, Sungmin tidak peduli. Air laut di bawah tebing tampak seperti kumpulan permata biru yang bersinar karena tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Kyuhyun yang diam-diam memerhatikan pemuda manis di sampingnya membatu. Ia tahu kalau Sungmin punya kulit yang sangat bagus. Tapi, kulit itu tampak berkilau indah saat cahaya matahari menghantamnya.

Lee Sungmin memang sangat indah!

Diam-diam, Kyuhyun mengangkat Canon yang sedaritadi menggantung di lehernya. Suara benda hitam itu teredam, namun Kyuhyun sukses mengabadikan satu momen Sungmin. Satu objek yang sangat indah.

"Hei, apa kau berpacaran dengan Youngwoon _ssi_?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Di memori kameranya saat ini, beberapa foto Sungmin sudah tersimpan aman.

Sungmin menoleh. Ia tampak terkejut. "Kau percaya hal itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Berpura-pura tidak peduli meskipun ia penasaran setengah mati. "Aku percaya info yang dipercayai manusia satu sekolah."

Sungmin tertawa renyah. Kekesalannya akibat nama Lucas Clyne yang sempat mencuat menguap begitu saja. Rasanya, ia bisa melupakan apapun saat Kyuhyun ada di dekatnya begini.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami hanya tetangga sejak kecil."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa tidak? Sering terdengar, bukan? Sahabat bisa jadi teman hidup yang tepat!"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kangin itu sudah punya kekasih!"

Airmuka Kyuhyun berubah cerah. _Evil smirk_ andalannya terkembang begitu saja. "Jadi, kau tengah patah hati, eoh?"

Mata Sungmin membelalak terkejut. "Tentu saja tidak!" elaknya bohong. Maksud Sungmin, ia tidak patah hati karena Kangin. Ia justru bahagia. Ia hanya patah hati pada orang yang tengah menanyainya ini.

"Kau bohong!" Kyuhyun menyimpulkan tepat sasaran.

"TIDAK! SERIUS!"

"Kalau begitu, kau pacaran dengan Jungsoo _seonbaenim_!"

Mata Sungmin kembali terbelalak. Apa-apaan Cho Kyuhyun ini?

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Kalau begitu …," Kyuhyun membuat pose berpikir. Ia memasukkan kameranya dalam tas, lalu menyelempangkannya di dekat pinggang. "Kau pacaran denganku!"

"TIDAK! KAU SA—eh?"

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap. Merasa salah dengar. Tapi, ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertanya apa ia salah dengar atau tidak. Sebab, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu melingkarkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk Sungmin.

Pelukan ragu itu sangat hati-hati, seakan takut Sungmin akan menolak. Tapi sekali lagi, Sungmin tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolak. Otaknya terlalu sibuk menerjemahkan kalimat tadi dan pelukan ini.

Ini mimpi, bukan?

"Kau mau?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar jelas di telinganya. _Kau mau_? Sungmin mau!

"Kukira kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai."

Bukan itu yang seharusnya dikatakan Sungmin!

"Siapa?"

"Lucas … Clyne?"

Kyuhyun tertawa dari balik punggung Sungmin. Pelukan itu semakin erat, membuat Sungmin tampak makin mungil dalam lingkar lengan Kyuhyun yang hangat.

"Kau percaya pada kata-kata Changmin?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. "Aku memang mencintai Lucas Clyne."

Ah. Kyuhyun tidak perlu mengatakannya sejelas itu, kan?

"Sayangnya, dia hanya makhluk dua dimensi."

HAH? Tadi Kyuhyun bilang apa? Makhluk dua dimensi? Mata Sungmin melotot. Jadi, Lucas Clyne yang semalaman ini membuat Sungmin patah hati adalah … tokoh salah satu _game_? SIAL!

"Jadi, kau mau?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, kembali memfokuskan pembicaraan.

Sungmin tentu saja mau. Ia menunggu lama untuk ini.

"Kau … benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyanya bodoh.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Pelukannya terlepas. Tapi ia tidak menjauh dari Sungmin. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah itu. Sementara tatapannya fokus menatap _fox-like eyes _yang menawan di depannnya.

"Berapa usiamu?"

_Heh_? Sungmin mengernyit. "Tu-tujuh belas." jawabnya bingung.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Cukup umur!"

Dan kejadian selanjutnya, sukses membuat otak Sungmin berhenti bekerja. Wajahnya memanas, sementara bibirnya bisa merasakan sensasi lembut yang terasa asing.

_Chu~_

I-itu … Ciuman pertama Sungmin!

"Sekarang, kau mengerti?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Matanya yang melotot mengerjap-ngerjap _shock_.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan Sungmin. Ia kembali mengambil kameranya, lalu memotret air laut yang tampak indah. Meskipun manusia di sampingnya ini jauh lebih indah.

Sungmin sendiri butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menyadari kejadian barusan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Namun segera berbisik.

"Aku … mau!"

FIN

~**0**o**0**~

**L**abu's **N**ote:

Errr … sebenarnya ini terlambat untuk JoyDay Event. Tapi, karena saya udah niatin dan janji pengen ikut. Jadi, tetap aja di-_publish_. :D

Oneshot ini masih ada kelanjutannya. Saya mau nerusin. Tapi tanggal 13 Juli hampir berakhir. Takutnya, tidak terkejar. Jadi, saya putuskan untuk membuat sekuelnya nanti.

—Sila di-_skip_ bagian ini—

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk KyuMin Day. Tapi, terinspirasi dari Tuan 'Berangka Ganjil' yang pernah membuat momen di kisah ini jadi manis. Hey, Tuan Menyebalkan, terima kasih dari Nona Kuma. Katanya, terima kasih karena selalu jadi inspirasinya.

Untuk semua JOYers~ Happy #KyuMinDay, #JOYDay, #137Love, or whatever you called it. Walaupun telat, tapi mari nonton bareng Mnet Mini Drama milik Kyumin di rumah masing-masing. :D

Salam Peri!

Dari Labu untuk semua Peri yang jatuh cinta pada Superman!


End file.
